Papa's Donuteria Deluxe
__NOEDITSECTION__ Papa's Donuteria Deluxe is the thirteenth gameria created by Fanofkinopio and a remake of Papa's Donuteria. It has since been released for the FanofkinopiOS with some limited edition gifts, such as a donut-making kit and free donuts from Papa's Donuteria. Previews * 01/09/2019: Sneak Peek - Papa's Donuteria Deluxe! * 02/09/2019: Sneak Peek - Marianna and Ilyanna! * 03/09/2019: Sneak Peek - Specials! * 05/09/2019: Game published. Workers Only the custom worker is available for this game. Stations * Order Station * Dough Station * Fry Station * Build Station Customers * Cheddy (Tutorial) * Kris (After Tutorial) * Jacob (Random) * Jeremy (Random) * Roy (Random) * Leo (Random) * Max (Random) * Est (Random) * Chinatsu (Random) * Pride (Random) * Federico (Time) * Flora (Time) * Dloan (Time) * Olivia (Time) * Evie (Time) * Cindy (Time) * Alicia (Time) * Gloria (Time) * Josh (Time) * Raj (Time) * Sarah (Time) * Vincent (Time) * Phoebe (Time) * Mitama (Time) * Robin (Time) * Milly (Time) * Eliza (Time) * Victoria (Time) * Azura (Time) * Zack (Time) * Simon (Time) * Squall (Time) * Ted (Time) * Stephanie (Time) * Makoto (Time) * Sandra (Time) * Micaela (Time) * Tia (Time) * Abby (Time) * Hentrey (Time) * Trent (Time) * Erick (Time) * Elias (Time) * Ophelia (Day 2) * Rox (Rank 2) * Rory (Rank 3) * Dane (Rank 4) * Noha (Rank 5) * Sparkle (Rank 6) * Charlie (Rank 7) * Marianna (Rank 8) * Mary (Rank 9) * Lizzy (Rank 10) * Lovie (Rank 11) * Monica (Rank 12) * Fowlwing (Rank 13) * Nestor (Rank 14) * Jackson (Rank 15) * Ricki (Rank 16) * Noah (Rank 17) * Owen (Rank 18) * Brittany (Rank 19) * Lorenz (Rank 20) * Ikebana (Rank 21) * Lilli (Rank 22) * Blossom (Rank 23) * Lili An (Rank 24) * Lucas (Rank 25) * Antonio (Rank 26) * BBQ Fan (Rank 27) * Zein (Rank 28) * Elsa (Rank 29) * DJ Jose (Rank 30) * Mae (Rank 31) * Savannah (Rank 32) * Lachesis (Rank 33) * Shiro (Rank 34) * Caden (Rank 35) * Tess (Rank 36) * Nei (Rank 37) * Astra (Rank 38) * Charlotte (Rank 39) * France (Rank 40) * Diane (Rank 41) * Lily (Rank 42) * Shenely (Rank 43) * Cordelia (Rank 44) * Camilla (Rank 45) * Stile (Rank 46) * Meagan (Rank 47) * Ilyanna (Rank 48) * September (Rank 49) * Candice (Rank 50) * Myrrh (Rank 51) * Aliah (Rank 52) * Quicksilver (Rank 53) * Mosia Pol (Rank 54) * Ida (Rank 55) * Wester (Rank 56) * Irona Pol (Rank 57) * Wario (Rank 58) * Ursula (Rank 59) * Tyson (Rank 60) * Christine (Rank 61) * Samantha (Rank 62) * Bianca (Rank 63) * Andy (Rank 64) * Papa Lewis (Rank 65) Closers * Kumi (Monday) * Celica (Tuesday) * George (Wednesday) * Chester (Thursday) * Berri (Friday) * Roxanne (Saturday) * Christina (Sunday, Food Critic) Locals * Marianna * Ilyanna Ingredients Doughs * Regular Dough (Start) * Chocolate Dough (Start) * Blueberry Dough (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Noha) * Red Velvet Dough (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Ikebana) * Pumpkin Dough (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Mosia Pol) Cutters * Round Shape Cutter (Start) * Ring Shape Cutter (Start) * Long John Cutter (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Mary) * Roll (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Lorenz) * French Cruller (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Ida) Icings * Clear Glaze (Start) * Sky Blue Icing (Start) * Chocolate Icing (Start) * Vanilla Icing (Start) * Strawberry Icing (Unlocked on Day 2 with Ophelia) * Powdered Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Sparkle) * Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Lizzy) * Red Icing (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Shiro) * Orange Icing (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Charlotte) * Apricot Icing (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Tyson) * Crushed Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Andy) Fillings * Boston Cream (Start) * Strawberry Jelly (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Start) * Cookie Dough Filling (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Rory) * Lemon Cream (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Nestor) * Blackberry Jelly (Unlocked at Rank 30 with DJ Jose) * Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Diane) * Durian Cream (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Wester) * Pineapple Cream (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Lewis) Drizzles * Vanilla Drizzle (Start) * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) * Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) * Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Rox) * Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Jackson) * Banana Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Lili An) * Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Caden) * Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Ursula) * Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Christine) Shakers * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Toasted Coconut (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Dane) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Brittany) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Lucas) * Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Elsa) * Cosmic Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 40 with France) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Cordelia) * Blueberry Bark (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Camilla) Holidays * New Year (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Sparkle, favoured by Sparkle, Charlie, Marianna, Mary, Lizzy, Cheddy, Kris, Jacob and Jeremy) * Valentine's Day (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Lovie, favoured by Lovie, Monica, Fowlwing, Nestor, Jackson, Roy, Leo, Max and Est) * St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Ricki, favoured by Ricki, Noah, Owen, Brittany, Lorenz, Chinatsu, Pride, Federico and Flora) * Cherry Blossom Festival (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Ikebana, favoured by Ikebana, Lilli, Blossom, Lili An, Lucas, Dloan, Olivia, Evie and Cindy) * Sugarplex Film Fest (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Antonio, favoured by Antonio, BBQ Fan, Zein, Elsa, DJ Jose, Alicia, Gloria, Josh and Raj) * Summer Luau (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Mae, favoured by Mae, Savannah, Lachesis, Shiro, Caden, Sarah, Vincent, Phoebe and Mitama) * Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Tess, favoured by Tess, Nei, Astra, France, Robin, Milly, Eliza and Victoria) * Icy Island's Fruit Festival (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Diane, favoured by Diane, Lily, Shenely, Cordelia, Camilla, Azura, Zack, Simon and Squall) * Maple Mornings (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Stile, favoured by Stile, Meagan, Ilyanna, September, Candice, Ted, Stephanie, Makoto and Sandra) * Halloween (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Myrrh, favoured by Myrrh, Aliah, Quicksilver, Mosia Pol, Ida, Micaela, Tia, Abby and Hentrey) * Thanksgiving (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Wester, favoured by Wester, Irona Pol, Wario, Ursula, Tyson, Trent, Erick, Elias and Ophelia) * Christmas (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Christine, favoured by Christine, Samantha, Bianca, Andy, Papa Lewis, Rox, Rory, Dane and Noha) Holiday Ingredients Specials Every special, when fully mastered, gives out +200 and +1 . Stickers Coming soon... Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio